¿Por qué amo a Edward Cullen?
by D.Ladylemony
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Bella escribe en su diario unas cuantas razones de: ¿Por que ama a Edward Cullen?... Universo situado en Eclipse ,... ENTREN!


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes mencionados no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa _Stephenie Meyer _:)' & de estee ONE-SHOT queda prohibido su uso total.**

**SUUMARY: Bella escribe en su diario, unas cuantas razones de por que ama a Edward Culle... (N/A: coinsidiremos mucho, xD)**

* * *

**BELLA POV:**

**ONE-SHOT:**

**¿Por qué amo a Edward Cullen?...**

**Por Bella Swan:**

Hay una cosa que no saben de mi, y es que dentro del fondo de mi ser, de la persona seria e inteligente que aparento ser, soy una chica carismática y extrovertida, que comienza de una manera ilogica y no muy racional…

Querido diaro, durante mi vida, me refiero, al tiempo en que he conocido y vivido con Edward, me he cuestionado la mejor de las preguntas…

¿Por qué amo a Edward Cullen?... y la respuesta ha sido la mas simple de todas:

Amo a Edward Cullen por que aun siendo viejo, y anticuado me ama de la misma manera que yo a el… por que siendo un vampiro irracional y afligido no cambia su trato con migo… todos los dias que amanezco me doy cuenta que es lo único que quiero ver en la vida, por que ya no me importa el sol, el agua o respirar, si lo tengo a el ya no necesito nada mas… y es por una simple razón que esta con migo.

Amo a Edward Cullen por sabiendo que se puede alimentar de mi, no lo hace por que su fe en autocontrol carece de confianza, no mas de la que yo le tengo en todo su ser.

Amo a Edward Cullen por que sus ojos cautivan y cambian de color, amo cuando se pone enojado o sediento, cuando sus dorados ojos me atrapan en un mar de caramelo, cuando me ve con ojos de dulzura y no busca mas remedio.

Amo a Edward Cullen por que no se enferma, y podrá sonar raro, pero eso le da mas tiempo de cuidar de mi, y si…. Por que yo soy totalmente dependiente de el.

Amo a Edward Cullen por que su inteligencia abarca los rangos de la música clásica y te hace perder el control de todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor… te trasporta a su mundo…

Amo a Edward Cullen por que me susurra al oído, frases románticas y encantadoras… que sin saberlo hacen que lo ame mas.

Amo a Edward Cullen por que el me ama de una manera en la que pocos pueden amar a otras personas, por que daría la vida por mi, por que es tan inocente que piensa no tener alma, cuando tiene la suya y la mía, para discutir.

Amo a Edward Cullen, por que podrá no saber mucho de esto, pero Alice si… se viste perfectamente bien, con su torneado cuerpo y musculosos brazos, que no son ni tan grandes o pequeños… lo hace ser un hombre perfecto.

Amo a Edward Cullen por que en este momento yo estoy enojada con Jake y me apoya desde toda la vida odiando a los hombres lobo… asi que en estas circunstancias le doy su lado.

Amo a Edward Cullen por que no muere…

Amo a Edward Cullen por que fuera de que el sol lo perjudique lo hace increíblemente mas hermoso, como un diamante al agua y sol…. como la aurora, perfecta y hermosa.

Amo a Edward Cullen por que conoce casi todo el mundo, y no es que me interese su dinero… si no que eso lo hace ser mucho mas interesante… es comprensivo y exótico… llama la atención, pero mas allá de eso… el solo quiere llamas _mi_ atención.

Amo a Edward Cullen cuando es discreto, y es que me salva de Charlie mil veces al año.

Amo a Edward Cullen por que tiene una hermana tan fantástica que me dice como luzco aun que eso no me agrade, y es mi mejor amiga… Alice es genial.

Amo a Edward Cullen por que su padre es doctor y cuida bien de mi, aun que no se si cuida mas de su familia al no derramar mi sangre como el año pasado.

Amo a Edward Cullen por que su madre es una mujer maravillosa, que me querría incluso si tuviera un ojo de mas.

Amo a Edward Cullen por que tiene a Emmet, otro de sus hermanos que estaría dispuesto a hacerme sonrojar todo el día, si yo no tuviera deberes.

Amo a Edward Cullen por que tiene a Jasper… que controla mis emociones aun que este sumamente enojada.

Amo a Edward Cullen por que también esta Rosa…lie, que aun que me odia, me encanta ver su belleza… es embriagante.

Amo a Edward Cullen por que aun que ser un vampiro, tener ningún defecto y ser sumamente perfecto, el me corresponde, el no quiere estar con otra persona en el mundo, el me quiere a mi… Y aun así me siento culpable por hacerlo sufrir tanto, por involucrarme con lobos, sabiendo que a el le duele, por eso lo amo, por la simple razón de estar siempre alli para mi… por que el me ama a _mi_.

* * *

**Esperoo les alla gustado este mi nuevo :), lo hice por que no tenia nada que aser xD! y me pegaran por que no actualizo las otras historias jahjajhajh =D! dejenn su hermoso review si?! me vooeee (HH); CHAO ~~**

_**Denissemake**_


End file.
